Changes Lead to Love?
by Chikainamori
Summary: The Guardians and co. are now in high school. Then, on one day, some new students show up. And those new students have a secret that could change their lives. The Guardians try to find it out, but along the way, will they loose their purpose, and possibly...fall in love?
1. First Day

**Yo, peoplez.  
****_SUMMARY: The Guardians and co. are now in high school. Then, on one day, some new students show up. And those new students have a secret that could change their lives. The Guardians try to find it out, but along the way, will they loose their purpose, and possibly...fall in love? _**

* * *

**Chapter One:** **First Day **

* * *

_**Amu's POV**_  
"ONEE-CHAN! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"  
"...Huh? What are you tal-WHAT THE?! Oh shit I'm gonna be late for school," my eyes widened.  
Hinamori Amu, second year high schooler, pink hair, honey eyes. Joker.  
"You can make it, Amu-chan!" Ran cheered as I ran out of the house in the my uniform: white, long sleeved blouse, pink plaid tie, black blazer, pink plaid skirt, pink plaid leg warmers over black knee socks, and sneakers.  
You could wear whatever color tie and skirt you wanted (tie only for guys), as long as you had the blouse, blazer, and the tie and skirt had to be plaid. The guys wore a white, dress shirt, black blazer, and black pants. The tie could be any color as long as it was plaid.  
Too bad Ran was too busy cheering me on, because when I arrived in class after running for my life, I was marked late.  
"Ah, Himamori-san, glad you could join us."  
"It's HINAMORI! Get it right!" You got to be kidding me. Nikaidou-sensei. Again. For like what, the fifth year in a row?  
"Why so late, Amu?" Rima, my best friend, asked.  
Mashiro Rima. Long, blond, wavy hair. Golden eyes. Petite. Queen's chair.  
"I'll tell you later..." I growled.  
"Kusukusukusu," Kususkusu, Rima's chara, laughed silently.  
This is going to be a loooooong day...

**~~*Lunch break*~~**  
"Hey! Did you guys hear 'bout the new kid?" Kukai yelled out to our group while walking towards us.  
Souma Kukai. Reddish brown hair. Emerald green eyes. Third year. Deuce chair.  
"Eh?" What new kid?  
"That's what happens when you come late, Amu-chan," Nagihiko chuckled softly.  
Fujisaki Nagihiko. Long, purple hair. Hazel brown eyes. Jack's chair.  
"I was only late because I woke up late." I huffed. Geez, I already knew I was late.  
"Aww, was Amu-koi dreaming about me?" a certain Neko-hentai (cat pervert) purred into my ear.  
"N-n-no!" I waved my hands in front of my tomato of a face.

**_Ikuto's POV_**  
Heh, I just can't stop teasing my little strawberry. It's like this every single time. I say something. She starts to turn really red in the face. I laugh. She tries to hit me. I dodge and occasionally do something, like bite her ear.  
Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Midnight blue hair. Azure blue eyes. Fourth year. Spade's chair.  
"Ikuto, isn't the new girl in your class or something?" Utau stopped laughing and asked me.  
Tsukiyomi (Hoshina) Utau. Long, blond hair. Purple eyes. Third year. Heart's chair.  
"Yea...not much to her, though. Just another-"  
Then, all of a sudden, people began to whisper to each other:  
"Look! There she is!"  
"I heard she's untouchable! So cool~"  
"If eyes could pierce through skin, just one look at her and I'd already be dead!"  
Utau looked at me with an arched eyebrow,"Just another regular new kid, huh?"  
As the bell rang, the whispers slowly died down. Back to more torture.

**_Utau's POV_**  
"Utau~That new kid's stealing your spotlight!" my chara, Iru said.  
"Well, it's not like I need them anyway. Fans are nice, but sometimes they get a little overboard."  
As I was talking with Iru, something bumped into me. I fell to the ground, and when I got up I yelled,"What the hell?! Watch where you're going!"  
"U-uh...sorry..."  
"Who was that kid anyway? Bumping into Utau like that...It just makes me so-" Iru clenched her tiny fist.  
"I, Eru, the angel of love, say that he's in love~" Eru started singing.  
"You ALWAYS say that!"  
I silently laughed. Even if they were sometimes annoying, they still are my charas. Annoying, and fun at the same time.

**~~*Afterschool*~~**  
**_Amu's POV_**  
"Finally! School's over!" I cheered.  
"One down, a lot more to go!" Ran joined in.  
"Is that really worth cheering for..." Miki, Suu, and Dia sweatdropped.  
"Amu."  
I suddenly screamed. I was FREAKING OUT. Then, I heard a small chuckle, and got up.  
"Rima...Stop doing that! You know I'm easy to scare!"  
"I can't promise anything. Let's go to the Royal Garden. Fujisaki told me Tsukasa wanted to show us something." Rima said, bored.  
"Fujisaki? Why don't you just call him Nagihiko, or Nagi?"  
"I don't want to. Let's go before we miss Tsukasa." She turned her back before I could peer into the matter more.

**~~*At the Royal Garden*~~**  
"Yaya wants more cookies!"  
Yuiki Yaya. Light brown hair. Brown eyes. First year. Ace's chair.  
"Yuiki-san, you've already had enough," Kairi said pushing up his glasses.  
Sanjou Kairi. Dark green hair. Blue eyes. First year. Deck chair.  
"This is getting boring. I'm leaving." Ikuto got up and yawned.  
"WAIT!"  
We all turned our heads to the door. There, stood Tsukasa, the chairman, founding king, and caretaker of the planetarium.  
There was another person standing next to him. "This...is..."

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	2. New Kid

**Yo peoplez. I forgot to mention overall ages. But other than that, hope yo guyz enjoy this chapter!**

**Ages:**

**Amu, Rima, Nagi, Tadase-16; Kukai, Utau-17; Ikuto, Rin, Kato (comes in later)-18; Yaya, Kairi-15**

* * *

Recap:

**There was another person standing next to him. "This...is..."**

**Ch. 2: New Kid**

Amu's POV

"Rin. Shiniitaru Rin. Just refer to me as Shiniitaru. Never Rin. Got it."

Me and the Guardians looked at her, most of us with gaping mouths. I mean, who wouldn't. This girl's got attitude. Wait a minute...that's just like my 'cool and spicy' facade! She fucking steal it or something?

"And I don't have an attitude. This is just the way I've been raised. Not with an attitude. What it's called is to none of your concern." she said plainly.

This girl could read our fucking minds, too? What next, she comes from space or something? Isn't it bad enough that she created the weird tension in the air?

Her uniform was like the standards. She wore a grey plaid tie, grey plaid skirt, black blazer, black knee high socks, and black sneakers. She had sleek, black hair that went down to mid-back. She looked like any other student, but something about her just didn't seem right...

Tsukasa noticed the awkward silence (finally!) in the air and said,"Well, I want you guys to show her around...so, have fun!" and with that, he left.

Seeing as how no one was going to recover from the awkward silence, I stood up and volunteered,"I'll show you around Ri-"

"I already know my way around this school. You needn't show me around," she abruptly cut me off, turning away and leaving. It was as though she had to get somewhere pretty quick.

"...Well, that aside, let's continue with our meeting. Rece-" A blonde-haired boy began, trying to break the silence.

"Kiddy king, there's no point in continuing. After that do you think anybody'd listen?" Ikuto rolled his eyes. When he saw me staring at him, he smirked, causing me to blush. I really need to get someone to help me control my blushing.

"Erm...uh...Well, I guess that concludes our meeting...See you guys tomorrow..." Tadase shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Hotori Tadase. Blonde hair. Amethyst-amber like eyes. King's chair.

Slowly, everyone got up and left. On the way home, even my charas were still silent. And so, we walked home in silence. At home, even homework was done in silence. Dinner, only Ami and my parents talked.

Then, before I went to bed, Ran exclaimed,"Amu! I sense an X-egg!"

The other charas nodded in agreement. "Are you serious? At this time? Mama and Papa would never let me out this late..." I groaned, since I wouldn't be able to cleanse the X-egg, and breaking my word from years back.

"That's weird...the feeling disappeared," Miki said.

"Eh? You mean someone else cleansed it already? It's only been like a minute," I asked confused.

"Looks like it's that way, desu~," Suu said.

"I guess I'll have to report this tomorrow...But for now, I think I'll...sleep..."

~~*Next day*~~

"I'M GONNA BE LATE AGAIN DAMMIT! WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS FUCKING WAKE ME UP EARLIER!" in a craze I threw on my uniform and ran out the door.

"Hahaha! Amu-chan's scary when she's mad!" Ran laughed, while she and the others flew away.

I just kept running as fast as I could towards the school. I was almost there, until I bumped into something. Or rather, someone.


End file.
